Annabeth Herondale
by Awesome Luva
Summary: When a neighbor reports seeing Annabeth being abused by her adoptive parents, she goes to a place led by Chiron where unstable, abusive or suicidal parent's children go. There Annabeth finds out she is adopted and together, she and Percy go rescue her parents, Jace and Clary Herondale, form an evil man named Valentine. Disclaimer:I do not own the PJO characters
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Annabeths POV:**_

It all started when the smart looking man arrived at my doorstep. He looked very serious and important. I was instantly awed when I opened the door and started gawking at him.

"Excuse me, are you Annabeth Chase?" he asked in a low, deep voice

"Umm, yes" I squeaked

"May I talk to your parents?" he questioned

"Of course sir, give me a minute"

I walked up into the hallway to hear my parents talking with my two younger brothers. There was love and kindness in their voices. I knocked on the doe and I heard them come out to answer.

"What do you want you stupid girl?" My mother sneered at me

"Please, there is someone at the door to see you and he looks very important" I said tentatively.'

"Frederick, go get the door and let's hope the man does not judge us by our idiot daughter"

I stood there, watching my mother say all those things about me. My mum and dad were always really rude to me and never really cared about me. It was a different story about my brothers Matthew and Bobby though. My parents treated them as if they were made of gold!

I heard my parents talking with that strange man. I wondered again who he was and why he had come here...

A few minutes later the man came upstairs to me and said "Annabeth, one of your neighbors has reported seeing you be abused and tormented by your parents. Is this true? Please tell the truth"

Even though I barely knew this man, I had a strong urge to trust him.

"Yes" I whispered

"Would you like to get away from them and come to a place where all the children have had unstable, abusive, or suicidal parents?" He asked

"Yes" I replied

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, please please please review because this is my first story and it really means a lot to me *tears up*<strong>

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I'll try to make it longer next time.**

**Awesome Luva**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeths POV:

A day later, I was all packed and ready to leave my home forever. At precisely 20'oclock noon Chiron (that's what I heard my parents calling him) came up to me and said "Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!" I replied

And so we headed off.

*Timeskip until half an hour later*

"We're here, Annabeth" Chiron said

"But Chiron, that is your name right? What if nobody likes me?" I said nervously

"Trust me" said Chiron "They'll love you, and yes, you can call me Chiron"

We headed inside the building.

"Go out into the park!" said Chiron, pointing out the way "You will find a few people there"

I nodded dumbly and walked outside into the park. There were indeed a few people there. One of the girls came up to me. She had electric blue eyes and was wearing a black top that said 'death to Barbie' on it.

"Hey, you're the new girl right, what's your name?" she said

"I'm Annabeth" I said, feeling a little shy

"Thalia" she replied "now come here, you gotta tell me all your secrets if you want to be best friends with me"

"Best friends?"

"Well duh, don't you want to have me as your best friend?"

"Yes, but I don't actually have any secrets!" I said

"Oh ok, that makes think a lot less hard. Now we shall begin with being BEST FRIENDS!" Thalia exclaimed "Come on Annie, let's go and introduce you to everyone else!"

"Not Annie please, just Annabeth" I sighed mentally "let's go"

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooooh she is going to meet everyone else :) Sorry this chapter is short too because I made it in the same day as chapter 1 :(<strong>

**Again, PLEASE review for me to make this story better!**

**Awesome Luva**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**claceloverfever**

**RebelYouth**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Annabeths POV:**

As Thalia and I walked into the building I was instantly awed. All those books I had read about institutes all said that it would be like a nightmare, with bare walls and rude children but this, this was the opposite of what I thought it would be. There were velvet carpets, paintings hanging on the walls, sofa's everywhere and it was just amazing!

"HELLO EVERYONE, NEW MEMBER OVER HERE!" Thalia just had to start shouting.

Soon, there was a big crowd of people gathered around me. I felt like I was a display in a museum.

"Hi, I am Selina" said a beautiful girl with a bit of makeup on.

"We're Travis and Connor Stoll" said the twins simultaneously.

"I'm Piper" said another pretty girl with choppy brown hair

"Oy, leave her alone, she's MY best friend" Thalia said, herding people away from me. "Okay, so you're in a cabin with me, Piper, and Katie."

She led me into a fairly big and very cosy cabin with 4 beds in it. One area near the bed was decorated with plants and flowers all over, another was decorated with lightning bolts, and rock bands which I have never heard of, and another was decorated with many posters, most of the starring Tristen McLean, a famous actor.

But there was one area and one bed that wasn't decorated and, assuming it was my area, I put my stuff down there and set to work unpacking my thing and decorating the place, with Thalia helping me.

"Right" said Thalia when we finished "dinner time, follow me"

She ked me into a room with a long table in it. I sat down next to Selina and a tall boy with strikingly green eyes.

"Hey Annabeth you know what?" Selina said "I think you and Percy would be a great couple. I can see it now, PERCABETH!"

"Um, who's Percy?"

"That would be me" said the boy next to me "Hi"

"Hi" I replied

"So, what happened with your parents?"

"They abused me, yours"

"My stepdad abused my mum and I"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"It's fine"

The conversation continued like that for the rest of dinner. After that, I went to sleep early after showering.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, finished.<strong>

**Again, please please please review**

**-Awesome Luva**


End file.
